Up Where We Belong (Allí donde pertenecemos)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: En mi universo, así es como va madurando el amor de Annie y Archie. Último songfic que se desprende de "Azul de Luna"


En mi universo así es como va madurando el amor de Annie y Archie, este songfic tambien se desprende de "Azul de Luna" .

Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 **"Los gatitos no están quietos, ronronean bajo el azul de luna"**

 **Up Where We Belong**

 **(Allí donde pertenecemos)**

Archie veía a través de la ventana las luces de la ciudad, esa noche por alguna extraña razón no lograba conciliar el sueño, pensaba en la ruleta de la vida, sus giros impredecibles hacían a la familia mover las fichas del juego apostando a veces a ciegas, confiando solo en el instinto de su tío y de él mismo, que habían logrado formar un gran equipo para el bienestar del clan.

Los últimos días en su cabeza revoloteaba el recuerdo Stear más intenso que nunca, se permitió de derramar algunas lágrimas, a lo largo de su vida solo había llorado por su hermano ya que su suerte benévola le entregó una existencia dichosa, el único dolor real que experimentó fue la pérdida de Stear y la de su primo.

El puerto de Calais podía verse desde la lo alto de la habitación donde se encontraba, estaban en casa de sus padres, la unión familiar se había incrementado y por curioso que pareciera las dificultades económicas eran las bases que edificaron la solidez de la familia.

" _Ojalá pudieras ver la gran familia que somos Stear"_ \- suspiró luego de pensar la frase, desvió la vista del lejano panorama hacia su cama y vio a su bella mujer que lo veía en silencio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

-¡El tiempo suficiente para admirar lo guapo que eres!- Annie extendió su mano invitando a Archie a regresar a la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Archie? Llevas varios días inquieto, ¿Otra vez problemas de económicos?

-No hermosa, pensaba en Stear- Archie se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Amor, ¡Siempre será parte de ti!- Annie de rodillas en la cama abrazó la espalda de Archie, él acarició los antebrazos de ella y movió la cabeza de lado para besar su mejilla.

-No es que me aferre al pasado Annie, ¡Es qué jamás me acostumbraré a vivir sin él!

-¡Como debe ser amor!

-Gracias por estar conmigo en todo momento Annie, aun cuando nuestro futuro era incierto.

-¡Te amo Archie! Por eso estoy a tu lado - Annie lo animó a recostarse y lo cubrió con el fino edredón.

El congojo de Archie cesó ante el cobijo de Annie, la burbuja de amor creada entre ambos aliviaba sus penas, estando juntos todo parecía ajeno, la ruleta no detenía sus giros pero, su amor permanecía intacto.

 _ **Who knows what tomorrow brings,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In a world, few hearts survive.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All I know is the way I feel,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When it's real, I keep it alive.**_

 _ **The road is long,** **  
** **there are mountains in our way,** **  
** **But we climb a step every day.**_

 _ **Love lift us up where we belong,** **  
** **Where the eagles cry on a mountain high.** **  
** **Love lift us up where we belong,** **  
** **Far from the world we know,** **  
** **up where the clear winds blow.**_

 _ **Quién sabe lo que trae el mañana,  
En un mundo, pocos corazones sobreviven.  
Todo lo que sé es como me siento,  
Cuando es real, lo mantengo vivo.**_

 _ **El camino es largo,**_  
 _ **Hay montañas en nuestro camino,**_  
 _ **Pero subimos un escalón cada día.**_

 _ **El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos,  
Donde lloran las águilas en la alta montaña.  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos,  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos,  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento.**_

 _En el buque, rumbo a América, Annie veía con amor a su esposo sentado en la mesa contigua,_ desde el reencuentro en Brabourne Lees con Stear, Archie se encargaba con paciencia de hablarle sobre el pasado, le mostraba fotografías dándole datos y anécdotas a veces entre risas. Archie estaba feliz y ella amaba verlo tan contento, los chicos interrumpieron a los hermanos, el "Nuevo tío" era divertido y de alguna forma se las ingeniaba para que el viaje en barco fuera más entretenido, entre tirones en ambas manos lograron convencerlo para que los acompañara, querían que les ayudara a conseguir permiso para conocer el cuarto de máquinas del barco, ¡Algo difícil de resistir para Stear!

Archie los vio salir del camarote y desvió su vista hacia Annie, estaba acompañada de Janice y Elroy degustando té y suaves galletas de mantequilla, Annie sonrió con los comentarios de las mujeres sentadas a su lado y sus bellos ojos se movieron en dirección a él, Archie le brindó una sonrisa y recibió el mismo gesto de parte de ella.

Annie, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, jamás perdió la cordura en los tiempos difíciles, nunca se quejó y no tuvo problemas para adaptarse a los lugares o situaciones que como pareja habían enfrentado, no era la chica mimada o ventajosa como todos creían, Archie lo sabía mejor que nadie, su fortaleza y entrega tenían un origen firme; El amor.

Sintió que todo su ser se llenaba de orgullo hacia su esposa, ¡Annie le provocaba tantas cosas! Y en ese momento descubrió otro sentimiento engrandeciendo su corazón; Respeto. Si, la respetaba, por su devoción a la familia y su invaluable entrega hacia él, por no desquebrajarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Se levantó de la silla y con elegancia se encaminó hacia ella, le ofreció su mano y Annie la aceptó de inmediato, se disculparon con el par de damas sonrientes que disfrutaban la escena.

-Annie, ¡No quiero que te sientas desplazada cariño!- Archie le decía a su mujer conduciéndola a un lugar en el barco lo bastante alejados de todos.

-¡Estoy bien, Archie! Lo entiendo.

-Amor, no te he abandonado.

-¡Archie, tranquilo! Sé que me amas tanto como yo- Annie lo abrazó para no dejar duda sobre sus palabras y se adueñó de sus labios.

-¿Sabes… que… haremos… en cuanto estemos… en Lake…wood?- Archie hablaba con dificultad porque Annie no dejaba de besarlo.

-Iremos con tu padres y al hogar de Ponny- dijo al fin Archie.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Qué te parece si hoy por la noche cenamos solo tú y yo?- después de preguntar Archie besó el cuello de Annie.

-¡Seguro que a tu mamá le encantará estar a cargo!- respondió Annie imaginando la deliciosa noche con que Archie la compensaría.

-¡Toda la noche!- continuó Archie incitando con besos a su bella esposa, rosando sus pezones con los nudillos de los dedos a través de la fina tela de la blusa.

-¡Archie alguien puede vernos!- Annie parecía desconcertada, sin embargo, una leve sonrisa delataba la emoción que el juego de su esposo le provocaba.

-¡Que se tuerzan de envidia!

 _ **Some hang on to "used to be"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Live their lives, looking behind.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All we have is here and now,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All our life, out there to find.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **The road is long,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **there are mountains in our way,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But we climb them a step every day**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Love lift us up where we belong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where the eagles cry on a mountain high**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love lift us up where we belong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Far from the world we know,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **up where the clear winds blow.**_

 _ **Algunos sostienen el "solía ser"**_  
 _ **Viven sus vidas mirando atrás.**_  
 _ **Todo lo que tenemos es aquí y ahora,**_  
 _ **Toda nuestra vida, ahí afuera para ser encontrada.**_

 _ **El camino es largo,  
Hay montañas en nuestro camino,  
Pero subimos un escalón cada día.**_

 _ **El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos,  
Donde lloran las águilas en la alta montaña.  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos,  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos,  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento.**_

-¡Pero si están enormes Annie!- las palabras de la señora Britter resonaron en la estancia de la casa, abrazaba a sus nietos que ciertamente ya eran unos adolescentes.

-¡Bienvenidos!- los recibió el señor Britter y los condujo a la amplia sala donde tenía preparados algunos juegos de mesa para convivir con sus nietos.

Ya no contaban con la fortuna de otros tiempos, pero la obstinada convicción de la señora Britter de guardar las apariencias le hacía esforzarse por mantener en buen estado la vieja casona.

Archie acompañó a los chicos y a su suegro a elegir un juego, se sentaron sobre la alfombra y en la mesita de centro extendieron las piezas de un rompecabezas, Annie y su madre compartían el sofá con la intención de ponerse al día sobre las nuevas que vivía la familia.

De cuando en cuando Annie desviaba la vista en dirección a sus hijos, disfrutando las risas contagiosas del grupo que se divertía entre bromas, en un impulso Annie abandonó su lugar y se dirigió a Archie, al llegar junto a él se inclinó un poco y le propinó un beso en los labios.

-Archie, papá, hagamos un brindis- Annie los invitó a seguirla.

Al regresar junto su madre, Annie fue presa de la arcaica educación de la señora Britter, que negando con la cabeza reprobó el gesto de su hija.

-Annie, ¡No está bien ese tipo de manifestaciones frente a tus hijos! Una dama…

-Madre…una mujer no se avergüenza del amor que siente por su marido- la interrumpió con firmeza pero sin levantar la voz para no hacer partícipe a los chicos de su evidente molestia -No soy indecente si ese es tu punto, mis hijos son fruto del amor que existe entre Archie y yo.

-Pero Annie- rebatió la señora Britter.

-¡No más! Ya no soy la niña tímida y manipulable, ¡Soy una mujer mamá! Tengo la confianza y la libertad de expresar mis sentimientos - Annie tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y continuó –Así que por favor, ¡No cruces la línea!

El señor Britter no dijo nada, dejó que Annie se liberara, y Archie, con una mueca como sonrisa se deleitaba con la maravilla de ver a su mujer desahogar el complejo que la ataba y que arrastraba desde su niñez.

 _ **Time goes by,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No time to cry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Life's you and I.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alive, today**_

 _ **El tiempo se pasa,  
No hay tiempo para llorar,  
La vida es tu y yo,  
Vive hoy.**_

Ya en el auto rumbo a Lakewood, Archie habló de un tema que desde días atrás le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Annie, hemos pasado los últimos años viviendo con la familia y… ¿Te gustaría tener nuestro propio espacio?

-¿Te refieres a comprar una casa?

-De momento no creo que sea conveniente comprar, debemos asegurar donde vamos a establecernos.

-No lo sé Archie, nunca he tenido problema con vivir todos juntos.

-Sí, ha resultado buena la unión familiar, pero… ¿Qué me dices de tener tu propio espacio? Ya sabes elegir a tu antojo cada detalle de un hogar.

-Más que elegir trivialidades me gustaría… ¡Olvídalo!

-¡Deja que yo decida si quiero olvidarlo Annie! Anda, dime.

-Archie…lo que pasó hoy con mi madre...-Annie pausó largamente y Archie intentó alentarla.

-Debo felicitarte amor, aplaudo tu valor.

-Archie, de eso trata lo que me interesa- con un leve suspiro Annie desahogó rápidamente un improvisado discurso -Candy encuentra la forma de servir en un hospital o una clínica, Patty se realiza en la educación de los niños, yo…a mi gustaría hacer algo por las mujeres para que… para que puedan enfrentar con independencia cualquier circunstancia.

Archie suspiró profundamente y bajo la velocidad del vehículo, de esa forma le mostró a Annie su atención y el deseo de escucharla. Annie giró la cabeza al asiento trasero del auto, Archie Jr. Y Mary Ann dormían plácidamente.

-Archie me gustaría ayudar a las mujeres, enseñarlas a cocinar y hornear, pueden aprender algo de costura y ¿Por qué no? Arreglo personal que les de confianza, ayudarlas a encontrar un oficio que les brinde ingresos y así puedan decidir sobre su vida.

-¡Es buena idea amor! Parece mentira que estas alturas todavía sea mal visto.

Archie aparcó frente a la puerta principal, acompañado de su familia entró en la mansión y luego dejó a los chicos en su habitación, con el rabillo del ojo notó bajo la puerta de Stear que no había luz encendida, ya no le preocupaba su hermano, él era un hombre y estaba forjando su espacio con Patty.

Al cerrar la puerta de su alcoba se dejó embriagar por el ambiente íntimo que la sensualidad de Annie desprendía, la tenue luz de las lámparas de pared iluminaban sutilmente el interior de la cama, cubierta por el delicado tul del dosel extendido, justo en medio del colchón, Annie lo esperaba con las piernas dobladas y envuelta en una bata de gasa que traslucía su desnudez.

Archie sintió explotar en su interior el deseo con esa imagen, iba a separar la suave cortina del dosel pero la hermosa voz de Annie lo detuvo.

-No puedes entrar a este espacio vestido- le dijo melódicamente y la sangre de Archie se incendió al instante.

Ahí estaba la Annie que solo él conocía, la mujer fuerte y decidida, algunas veces dominante, como ahora que con su actitud le mostraba que sería sometido por ella. Annie vio como Archie se desvestía despacio, ¡Era tan apuesto! Que se sintió una mujer afortunada al saberlo suyo.

Esa noche, la refinada pareja se amó sin reticencia dejando de lado las poses, viviendo y disfrutando plenamente la sexualidad arrebatada que compartían.

 _ **Love lift us up where we belong,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where the eagles cry on a mountain high.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love lift us up where we belong,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Far from the world we know,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **up where the clear winds blow.**_

 _ **El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos,  
Donde lloran las águilas en la alta montaña.  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos,  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos,  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento.**_

-¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos?- preguntó ansiosa Annie cuando el auto se detuvo.

-No comas ansias Annie, es una sorpresa- Archie bajó del auto, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta de Annie, luego la condujo con cuidado unos metros, llenándose de la luminosidad del medio día, los bellos ojos de Annie quedaron cegados de momento cuando Archie libró su vista de la venda, estaban frente a una propiedad muy linda, situada en las calles céntricas del pueblo.

-¡Archie, quedamos que no necesitamos una casa de momento!

-Y… ¿Quién ha dicho que es tu casa?

-¿Cómo? ¡No comprendo!

Archie sonrió satisfecho porque logró sorprender a Annie, abrió la reja que acordonaba la casa y caminó apresurado por la senda de piedra que llegaba a puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura e ingresó seguido de Annie.

La estancia de la casa estaba decorada con una sala victoriana en color café, la vivienda era de un solo piso y tenía un amplio pasillo con varias puertas a los costados, Archie se plantó en medio y con los brazos extendidos le dijo a Annie entusiasmado.

-¡Bienvenida a tu instituto para la mujer!

Annie tenía los ojos ya casi desorbitados, Archie la tomó de la mano y le dio un breve recorrido por la casa.

-¡Ésta será la recepción! Mira ese salón es amplio y puede funcionar como taller de costura, por acá esta la cocina que fue lo más complicado de conseguir pues debe ser grande y además, ¡Está equipada!

Archie intentó caminar pero, Annie se quedó quieta, con la mano que tenía libre cubrió su boca, estaba a punto de llorar, apenas pudo articular palabra por la voz entrecortada.

-¡No sé qué decir Archie!

-No digas nada, ¡Hazlo! Puedes hacerlo Annie, eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Archie le transmitió amor y confianza a Annie con un abrazo y ella lo aceptó con todo su corazón. Ahí estaban los dos, adultos y enamorados, dispuestos a seguir creciendo juntos y a seguir apostando por la vida.

Sin darse cuenta Annie y Archie descubrieron uno de los secretos de la felicidad; Dejarse guiar por el amor, ya que éste se encarga de colocarnos en el camino al que pertenecemos.

Archie abrió la puerta de la última habitación de la casa, al hacerlo un suave perfume de orquídeas que decoraba el lugar envolvió a la pareja.

-¡Aquí será tu oficina!- con orgullo Archie le mostró a su mujer el exquisito mobiliario con que él mismo decoró ese espacio -¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta amor! ¡Gracias!

-Y para apaciguar tanta emoción cariño, ¡Creo que merezco una recompensa!

Archie habló travieso y Annie respondió igual.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿El sofá o el escritorio?

 **Fi** **n**

Up Where We Belong (Allí donde pertenecemos)

Interpretes: Joe Cocker y Jennifer Warnes

Letra y musica by Jack Nitzsche, Buffy Sainte-Marie y Will Jennings.

Disco: BSO, An Officer and a Gentleman

Island Records 1982.

* * *

La próxima entrega es el final de "Azul de Luna"

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
